Ramen Addiction
by SasuSakufan4ever
Summary: What can the menopause do to a woman or the addiction to ramen to a young boy? And both together? Storm is coming! Rated T for minor language...
1. 1 Disclamer

**SasuSakufan4ever:** C'mon, Naruto!! Just say it god dam' it!!

**Naruto:** Never!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Why not? puppy eyes

**Naruto:** Don't make that face cause it doesn't work on me!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Then what do I have to do?

**Naruto:** … hmmm…

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Oh c'mon just spill it will you?

**Naruto:** Don't rush me!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** …

**Naruto:** HAHA!! I KNOW!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Gosh you're really loud aren't you…?

**Naruto:** Will you hear it or not?

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Alright then say it…

**Naruto:** You'll have to say that I'm smartest, funniest and sexiest than Sasuke - teme!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Ok then: You're funniest then Sasuke.

**Naruto:** … yes… what about the rest?

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Sorry Naruto, I hate lying…

**Naruto:** Me too gosh!! But… what does that have to do with this?

**SasuSakufan4ever:** … so dumb…

**Naruto:** What? Didn't catch that…

**SasuSakufan4ever:** You better not know…

**Naruto:** … yeah…Sure…

**SasuSakufan4ever:** You'll you say it or not??

**Naruto:** Just if you buy me a bowl of ramen!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Yeah sure why not…

**Naruto:** Yey!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Now will you say it?

**Naruto:** Ok ok: SasuSakufan4ever does not own me or any of the characters!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** Good boy!!

**Naruto:** Ramen Ramen Ramen!! Ramen Ramen Ramen!!

**SasuSakufan4ever:** sweat drop

Now with the Fanfic!!--»»


	2. 2 Ramen Addiction

It was a calm and peaceful day in Konoha…

"SHIZUNE!!"

Well… kind of…

"Y…yes? Tsunade-sama?"

"Where's that silly git?" – Tsunade was in a bad mood today… Menopause…

"Uh…That's a difficult question, which silly git are you looking for?"

_**Shizune's mind:**_

_Silly gits of Konoha:_

_Nº1 - Hatake Kakashi_

_Nº2 – Naruto_

_Somebody's missing…_

"That perverted ass!!" - said Tsunade now angry.

"Uh… Still not helping…"

_**Shizune's mind, again:**_

_Same list but still… there's someone missing…_

"AH!! Jiraya!! Who else?" – what the menopause can do to a woman…

"Oh! Right! Jiraya! Sure.. now where is he…?" – Shizune asked to herself. Then she thought, and thought and came out with a conclusion and an unusual grin.

"Tsunade-sama…?"

"Yes?" – said Tsunade drinking her usual sake.

"Why do you want to know where is Jiraya – sama?"

Tsunade spilled all the sake that was in her mouth at the question.

"Sh…Shizune!! That's not of your business!!"

Shizune's grin grew bigger to about the size of Naruto's mouth.

"Ha! You two are going to play!"

"N…No, were not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, were not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, were not!"

"No, were not!"

"No, were not! Ha! What do you think I am Shizune? A cartoon?"

Shizune frowned and accepted defeat.

"Well? Where is he?"

Before Shizune could answer, they heard a "bump!", and right after an annoying blonde who was rubbing his forehead, not realizing that the door was closed…

"Ouch! Who put that in here?" – said Uzumaki Naruto, the owner of the Kyuubi, loves orange, has a huge mouth and is addicted to ramen.

"Ah! Obaa-chan!!" – said Naruto, or better, yelled Naruto noticing Tsunade on the room which appears to be her own office…

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead and the villagers could only see an orange spot flying past them screaming.

After 10 or 15 minutes later, Naruto returned to Tsunade's office with a purple eye and a few missing teeth.

Then he talked again, hardly because of the pain.

"Ob- cough Tsunade- sama?"

"What is it Naruto, I'm busy…"

"I'm here to protest!"

"Oh gosh, what now?"

Naruto has been protesting about everything in the past week: how ramen was more expensive and how he couldn't pay for it (A.N: like he did…), how the service in the ramen shop was too slow, how it was closed on Sundays, well it all boils down to ramen, why was this going to be different?

"You know the old man?"

"What old man?"

"That man who sells ramen!" – see? Ramen!

"You mean Ichiraku?"

Naruto eats there every day since the past 15 years and still doesn't know the name of the old man, god dam' it!

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Yes, what about him?" – said Tsunade looking down at her fingernails not really listening.

"He said that he no longer sells pork-ramen!"

"I need a new nail polish…" - Tsunade thought that her nails were the most interesting thing to give attention to at the moment.

"Are you even listening to me??"

"Oh… What?"

"…"

"Right! Ichiraku! What about him?"

He sighed and repeated what he said realizing that maybe she was on her menopause and was having a bad time.

"Ichiraki or whatever his name is…"

"Ichiraku, Naruto."

"Yeah, Ichiruku…"

"…"

"He said that he doesn't sells pork-ramen anymore, could you please, PLEASE, do something about it??" – said Naruto with puppy eyes and tears rolling down his handsome face… (A.N: What was that?? kicking herself mentally you love Sasuke, you love Sasuke!!)

"Oh yes I know about it."

"And??"

"And what? It's a law Naruto."

"A what?" - asked Naruto a little confused.

"sigh A law Naruto, it's something you can't do or must do to…"

"I KNOW WHAT A LAW IS!!" - Naruto was offended, Tsunade was questioning his intellegence!

"Alright then, I made that law."

"What law?"

"NOW IT'S YOU THAT ISN'T LISTENING!!"

"…"

Tsunade cleared her throat and continued

"It's prohibited to eat meat in the village."

"WHAT??"

"Yes, this year plan is to fight for animals rights so we'll be vegetarian!!" – said Tsunade rather happily.

"We…We'll be what?" – asked Naruto quietly.

"Vegetarian! You dumb ass!! Vegetarian do not eat meat."

"Poor people…"

"NARUTO!!"

"What?"

"From this day on you can't eat meat."

"But…"

"UZUMAKI!! PROMISE!!"

"Yes ma'am! I… promise."

"Good, now leave. I'm waiting for someone…" - said Tsunade reaching for her bottom drawer where she keeps her sake and her cards.

Oh yeah Shizune left on the middle of the conversation to check on TonTon and protect him for the villagers!! Especially Naruto…

* * *

Yeah that's it...

Sorry if it isn't good or funny cause it was supposed to be...

R&R please


End file.
